


i see something different every time i look in the mirror (and, oh, how i despise it)

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Period-Typical Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: henry trilling cannot bear to look at herself in the mirror. all those slurs and comments on her appearance will get to a person.
Kudos: 6





	i see something different every time i look in the mirror (and, oh, how i despise it)

**Author's Note:**

> tw // heavy racism, death, bereavement, death-related guilt

it's pathetic, really.

how they all clamoured to call me that word,

because they heard that _one of their kind_ was coming to cambridge. 

someone said that they were diluting the pure world of cambridge,

with coloured filth.

i would have torn her limb from limb.

they pull at my hair in classes,

say it's _freakish._

they laugh at my lips,

and they call me a monkey.

so i do not see the point of ever associating with any of them once i leave.

there are a few kind people,

people who apologise when the word slips out, 

or they say something rather rude about my appearance,

or just avoid the topic of race in general.

those are the kind of people i am thankful exist.

every time i look in the mirror, as much as i despise myself,

i hate what i see behind me more.

i see what is left of verity abraham,

her head smashed in,

her beautiful, curly hair adorned with blood and gravel,

her tan, smooth skin coarse and greyish. 

but her smile is still the same.

and her smile will haunt me, until i finally lose it,

until i die.

what happened to her was all my fault,

and it shall stay with me until i close my eyes and never open them again.


End file.
